Of Stars
by Qiuyue
Summary: MiguelKai. Based around Japanese legend 'The Princess and the Cowherd'.


Hey guys! I'm not dead! Whooo!

I meant to have a fic up for New Years, but my computer was a bit sick (stupid Windows/Acer/Norton!) so I couldn't do much of anything... Except Facebook and Twitter (I love my phone *strokes phone* my _preciousssss_).

So, I've never done this before, and by never, I do actually mean NEVER! I have rewritten a classic, which hurts me because I love classics, but since it's a legend, and not, you know, Beauty and the Beast, I can deal :) The legend is the Princess and the Cowherd, and I've replaced some very big Chinese/Japanese gods/shen with Beyblade characters! I'll tell you who they are, in case you want to look them up later:) I can't remember the names of the Jade Emperor's kids, but I'm actually sure that there were seven... Correct me if I'm wrong:)

Cowherd: Miguel

Princess: Kai

Jade Emperor: Voltaire

Monkey King/Sun Wukong: Daichi

White Tiger/Bai Hu: Rei

Black Turtle/Xuan Wu: Max

Azure Dragon/Qing Long: Takao

Er Lang: Boris

Um... If you're wondering about Max, he's a turtle, that's the only reason he's Xuan Wu. If you're wondering why I said that (lol) look up what Xuan Wu (or Pak Tai) is God of...

Disclaimer: I can't afford my Soundwave ticket. If I owned Beyblade, I'd probably be able to afford to meet Paramore, instead of working my ass off (and not having a social life) to get the monies to just see them...

Warnings: Yaoi! Slightly not evil Voltaire! Confusing magpie thing!

Gripe: I hate laptops. Enough said?

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a cowherd named Miguel. Whilst this cowherd wasn't necessarily the greatest cowherd in the heavens, he was relatively competent, and was thus made into the only cowherd for the heavens. His soft blonde hair would sway as he worked, ensuring that none of the animals wandered or injured themselves, all the while dreaming of a beauty he would never find.

On the other side of the heavens, the Jade Emperor, henceforth known as Emperor Voltaire, had five sons, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, and his most beautiful son, Kai. Kai was known throughout the Heavens for two things: his beautiful face and his cloth-weaving. The Jade Emperor loved his son's cloth, and Kai loved to make his father happy, and so would work every day by the bank of the river to ensure that the cloth was perfect for his father. Although Voltaire knew that Kai loved to weave, and indeed loved to see Kai weave, he still wept for his youngest, knowing that, while Kai sat on the bank weaving his cloth, he would never meet anyone, or fall in love. Voltaire decided that, what with him being Kai's father, he would find someone for his beautiful son to love.

Voltaire scoured the Heavens, looking for someone worthy of his son's love. Whilst searching, he came across many brave and wondrous people: Daichi, who was able to transform himself between his original monkey form, into seventy-two variants, and was regarded with prestige for his removal of his own name from the book of death; Takao, who was one of the Celestial guardians, guarding the East; Max, Celestial guard of the North and First Heavenly General, and Rei, Celestial guard of the West and Takao's eternal rival.

Despite finding so many of such virtue, the Jade Emperor deemed none worthy of his son's love. Travelling back to his palace, dreading telling his son that he had found no-one, he noticed a lonely cowherd in the distance. The Jade Emperor approached the cowherd, and questioned him "Why did you not approach when I asked for those who requested my son's hand?"

The cowherd shifted nervously. "It was meant as no insult to you or your family, Celestial Majesty. It is that I feel, standing next to Tyson and Daichi, that it would be quite pointless. I am not a warrior, or as brave as they. I am a simple cowherd. I am not worthy of your son's love."

Voltaire refused to let his emotion show. The warriors he spoke of believed themselves to be worthy of his Prince, whereas this _Miguel_ saw things as they were. None would ever be worthy, though they may try. He smiled softly.

"You are more worthy than you believe. You will accompany me, and I will introduce you to the most beautiful person in the Heaven."

Voltaire led Miguel down a path to the river, where Kai sat weaving. Upon seeing the silver-blue hair of the Prince, Miguel threw himself at Kai's feet. Kai looked at his father, who was in the process of walking away. He truly hoped his son would find love.

Kai glanced down to the cowherd at his feet. Unruly blonde hair covered his face, prohibiting the Prince from deciphering anything about the young man, other than his hair colour, and his bronzed skin. Kai blushed. He was not used to people acting this way to him.

"Get up, get up. You are not only embarrassing yourself, you are also embarrassing me!"

Miguel raised his head at the Prince's voice. Surely no being could have a voice as sweet as that? He took a deep breath. He would start by looking at the Prince's feet. There was no way that the Prince could take that negatively. His eyes caught dainty feet clad in black silk. Raising his eyes just a fraction, he glimpsed the hem of a silver-blue kimono, complementing the Prince's hair perfectly.

Kai was growing frustrated. He was the youngest son. No-one treated him with respect. He was less than nothing, he wasn't even useful as a soldier! His pale hand snapped out and grasped the chin of the cowherd, forcefully raising his head and making blue eyes stare into his own red.

"Much better." Kai declared, Miguel still standing shocked at the brash move. Inspired by the brave move, Miguel decided on pulling his own, and leaned in to kiss the Prince. Red eyes opened wide at the maneuver, the boy too shocked to respond. Miguel pulled away, disappointed. He had thought that Kai had liked him, obviously he had read it wrong.

Miguel turned to leave, mumbling an apology to the Prince. As he walked up the path, he felt a tug on his shirt. Turning to untangle himself from whatever he had caught his shirt on, he was surprised to see a porcelain-like hand gripping the hem of his shirt. Looking up, he saw the love-filled eyes of the Prince. He reached down to pull Kai's hand off of his shirt, and into his hand. Tugging, he pulled the Prince forward, into his arms, and kissed him again, offering professions of love and desire, echoed by his blue-haired counterpart.

Weeks passed, and the Heaven had rejoiced at the youngest Prince finding love with the Cowherd. The Jade Emperor was pleased at being able to aid his son in finding someone to love and marry. As Voltaire sat back to congratulate himself on a job well done, his faithful servant, Boris, entered with his dog.

"Your Celestial Majesty, there is a problem with the heavens."

Voltaire sat up. He knew something would come along to ruin his perfect day. Accompanying his servant to observe his Heavens, he too noticed destruction in the stars. Glancing at his servant, he asked a thousand questions, without saying a word.

"The cows, we believe, are destroying the heavens. They are no longer being watched by-" Boris paused and sniffed with disdain "-the _cowherd_."

Voltaire bristled. "So, why isn't my son fixing the damage with his cloth?"

Boris sniffed again. "The Prince is with the _cowherd _and is no longer weaving."

Voltaire was enraged. He had tried to make his son happy, and, in doing so, his son had aided the destruction of his Heavens! This was unacceptable. Voltaire turned sharply on his heel. He was going to find his son and this... _cowherd_.

As Voltaire approached, he saw Miguel and Kai sitting on the bank of the river, their hands entwined. Kai laughed softly at a joke Miguel told. Miguel brushed a lock of hair that fell onto Kai's face. Voltaire paused. Did his son's happiness really mean that little to him? Voltaire turned to leave, and caught a glimpse of the forgotten loom sitting in the grass. He looked up, seeing the patches in the sky where the cows had ruined the stars, and the cloth had not been made to repair them. He grew angry once more, storming down to the river where the lovers sat. Gripping his son's wrist, he wrenched him up and away from the cowherd. As he dragged his son away, he ordered Miguel away, to the other side of the river, to never see his son again.

Days passed and Voltaire was becoming distraught at the seemingly never-ending tears of his beloved son. Although the Prince weaved once more, the cloth was not as beautiful, and came away soaked with tears. He had tried everything to cheer his son up, even tried to introduce him to someone new, who would remember his responsibilities. Apparently that had been a bad choice, as Kai had taken one look at the new man Voltaire brought to meet him and had fled. Granted, the Tiger wasn't his first choice, but Kai could do worse, and at least Rei knew that Kai's cloth was required by the heaven. Voltaire knew he was breaking. He just had to ensure Kai broke before he did.

Walking down to the river where his son sat weaving, he saw a heart-wrenching sight. His son stood on the edge of the river, looking to the other side where his love watched back. Voltaire couldn't help it. He sat on the path and wept for his poor son. Kai approached slowly, bent on both comforting his father and gaining the one thing he loved most in the world.

"Father," he began hesitantly "If I promised to work hard, and weave the most beautiful cloth in the world for you and all of heaven, would you allow Miguel and I to meet again? We would remember our responsibilities."

Voltaire paused. His son had given him an idea. He straightened up, and prepared to pass judgement, as though he were sitting in his Celestial palace, writing edicts.

"You will meet once a year, provided you work hard and do not disappoint me. The seventh day of the seventh month will be your day to spend with your lover."

Kai was shocked. His father never relented. In a fit of joy, Kai flung himself into his father's arms, thanking him profusely, and promising to never let him down.

Months later, on the seventh day of the seventh month, Kai stood on the bank of the river, weeping. He had traversed up and down the river, trying to find a way across, but had found nothing. No bridge, no inlets, nothing. As he wept, the cawing of magpies caused his head to rise. Tears ran down his face as a magpie hoped forward, asking what bothered the young prince. Frequently pausing to hiccup, Kai explained the problem to the magpies, who wept with him. Finally, the birds agreed to take the prince across to his lover every year. The birds flew close together, forming a bridge with their wings. Kai's light steps brushed their backs as he ran to Miguel, who stood waiting on the other side. Kai flung himself into his lover's arms, and kissed him passionately. After the two made love, and spoke words of passion to each other, Kai explained to Miguel his father's rules and the day of their reunion, as well as the magpies promise. As the sun began to set, Kai walked back across the magpie bridge, feeling morose, but hopeful that he would see his lover again soon.

A year passed and Kai was set to see Miguel once more. The Heavens themselves wept for the couple's long parting, skies grey with rain. Kai stood at the bank of the river, waiting for the magpies to arrive. Hour after hour, he waited. The sun set, and Kai stood and wept for his love, whom he would not see that year.

Another year passed, and Kai ran down to the bank of the river, hoping to see his love. The blue sky seemed so cheerful for his broken heart. As he ran down the path, he heard the cawing of many magpies. He turned to see the bridge, already formed. His heart lifted with joy, and he ran across the bridge into the arms of his love once more. As the birds broke apart, Miguel stopped them.

"Why did you not deliver my lover to me last year? I waited and he never arrived. I thought he had stopped loving me."

The magpie hopped from leg to leg.

"The rain." It explained. "We will not go out in the rain."

Kai and Miguel looked at each other with despair. The only way they were to see each other was if the skies were clear on the day they were to meet? Kai began to cry, sobbing into the shirt of his lover. They already had so little time, and they were to have less? The heavens were conspiring against them.

Miguel's heart was breaking at the sight of his love's tears. He reached a hand up, and wiped Kai's eyes gently.

"Don't cry, love. If the heavens do not wish us to be together, then we will just have to defy them, and prove that our love is stronger than a little distance."

Kai hiccupped. Miguel was right. Their love would last through the distance. They would not let something as fleeting as the future ruin their day. Kai kissed his love chastely. Miguel smiled, and kissed him back. Nothing would stop their love.

* * *

So, um. Yeah. Kind of bad or not horrible? Lol! I think there are a few names for the legend, but if you look for 'Cowherd and Princess' on Google, there'll be a version of it. Oh... Yeah, the river was the Milky Way, in case you don't know the story... Easier to just tell you. The prince/ss weaves the cloth to create the stars, and to do that, s/he has to sit by the river in order to feed in the cloth. When the prince/ss is sad, there are gaps in the stars.

If you liked it, review! If you didn't, review anyway!!!

Hugs and kisses,

Qiuyue


End file.
